The hunger games PoV Peeta Mellark
by JSLaws
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de la chica con la trenza que arriesgo su vida para salvar la de su pequeña hermana. Pero... ¿Como vio el rubio cenizo todo esto? -Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia, todo es propiedad de el maraviloso mundo Suzanne Collins y THG.- La historia ya la he publicado en potterfics, no es plagio, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA. Pan pan pan pan..
1. Chapter 1

Pesadillas. Pesadillas son las que me atormentan a primera hora de la mañana. Miles de formas en las que mi hermano es asesinado por los profesionales. Ha decir verdad rara vez me veo a mi mismo en las pesadillas, normalmente los protagonistas son las personas que más me importan en el mundo, mis hermanos, mi padre e incluso rara vez, mi madre. Me encuentro en la cama de mi pequeña habitación. Seremos algo así como los "ricos" del Distrito, ya que nunca nos falta comida, pero eso no quiere decir que vivamos en una mansión. De hecho, es preferible, nunca he encontrado el gusto por las cosas caras, por las mejores vestimentas, porque se puede vivir bien con lo más simple del mundo. Claro que no toda la gente piensa lo mismo que yo. Un ejemplo claro son las personas del Capitolio. Despilfarran dinero a mas no poder, compran cosas que aunque sea lo más inútiles e innecesarias con el simple hecho de serán caras o de última moda todas esas personas se mueren por tenerlo en sus hogares. Siempre con sus trajes con colores destellan tés, piel brillosa y ojos de color no natural. ¿No se darán cuenta de que dan miedo vestidos de esa forma? Como sea, acostado aquí no hará que lo inevitable no pase, y eso es la Cosecha. Cada año un niño y una niña de 12 años en adelante hasta los 18 son enviados a una arena donde se pelea a muerte hasta que solo queda uno de pie, y ese es el ganador. Normalmente los Distrito son los que ganan, y uno que otro año lo gana un chico de otro Distrito. Aquí en el Doce ser cosechado es lo mismo que estar muerto desde ese momento. Casi nadie gana de los Distritos no privilegiados del Capitolio pero nadie dice nada. Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo de la habitación para averiguar la hora. 12:37. Vaya, sí que me han dejado dormir hoy. Me levanto más asustado que los otros días. Camino perezoso hasta la ducha que se encuentra cerca de mi habitación para disfrutar de las frías gotas que caen encima de mí. El día de hoy se debe vestir con la mejor ropa que tengas, puesto que si sales sorteado, tendrás que ir al Capitolio con tus mejores atuendos. Este día en especial mi madre se encarga de buscar algo de ropa de mis hermanos mayores que yo pueda usar. Salgo de la ducha con los mechones de cabello rubio cenizo mojados sobre la cara y una vieja bata de baño gastada hasta mas no poder. Me dirijo hasta mi habitación donde, como ya suponía esta mi ropa lista. Una camisa color blanco desgastada y unos pantalones marrones en mejor estado que la camiseta. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos esperando encontrarme con mi familia. Solo uno de mis dos hermanos entra a la Cosecha este años conmigo, es su último año ya que esta próximo de cumplir 18, a mí aun me quedan dos, ya que tengo 16. Todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera que adorna nuestra cocina, sin gestar alguna palabra me saludan con la vista. Hoy no es un día en los que se debería estar feliz así que me conformo con asentir antes de sentarme en silencio con los demás. Pasan los minutos para después escuchar el sonido de la manecilla del reloj que está pegado en la pared desde hace años, lleno de polvo de carbón marcar las 2 de la tarde. Hora de ir a la plaza. Mis padres nos despiden a mí y a mi hermano, para adelantarnos y procurar no llegar tarde y dar a entender que no íbamos a asistir, ya que si lo haces los Agentes de la Paz vienen hasta tu hogar a aplicarte la pena máxima por no acudir a una festividad tan importante. Mis padres y mi hermano más grande nos alcanzaran en unos minutos, primero se encargaran de cerrar la panadería de la que mi padre es dueño. Caminamos lo más rápido que podemos hasta la plaza. El silencio no solo se ha apoderado de nosotros sino de todo el Distrito en general. Cientos de niños caminan alrededor de nosotros, tomados de la mano de sus hermanos, madres rezando hasta lo imposible por que sus hijos no salgan elegidos, y entonces la veo. Piel aceitunada de la Veta, cabello castaño recogido en un sencillo peinado, un vestido de tono azul claro que debe ser de su madre, y aunque no la vea de frente sé que sus hermosos ojos grises tratan de afrontar la situación. De su mano viene agarrada una pequeña rubia. Su diminuta hermana Primrose, o como ella suele llamarla Prim. Katniss Everdeen se detiene entre la multitud tratando de calmar a su hermana. La observo detenidamente mientras avanzamos, recordando a la niña de cinco años cantando para toda la clase, ese día fue en el que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, el día en que los sinsajo se callaron para poder oír su melodiosa voz, el día en que amaba el color rojo con cuadros en los vestidos, el día en que empecé a soñar con acariciar las dos trenzas que usaba en ese entonces en lugar de una. Pasamos por ellas para formarnos en una fila donde te toman una muestra de sangre para comprobar que hemos asistido y de paso meter las papeletas necesarias para la urna de donde seremos seleccionados. Estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que ya estoy en la zona para chicos de 16 años. Busco entre la multitud a mis amigos del colegio, dedicándoles una sonrisa. Dirijo mi vista hacia la zona de chicas de 16 años buscándola. Después de varios segundos la encuentro volteando para donde estoy yo. Una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro hasta caer en la cuenta que no mira para donde estoy, si no para los chicos de 18 años, donde se encuentra su mejor amigo. Gale Hawthorne. Ha sido su confidente desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de mina. He escuchado rumores de que entre ellos hay algo más romántico a lo cual me niego rotundamente a creerlo, sé que ella no estaría con alguien como él, no es mala persona pero si quisieran estar en una situación más íntima no se dedicarían tímidas sonrisas de vez en cuando y comportándose fríos el uno con el otro, es eso o la esperanza de que ella, algún día se fije en mí. De nuevo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos que no me dé cuenta en que momento Effie Trinket comenzó a hablar sobre lo que pasar las próximas semanas. Es un escrito en donde dice que debemos estar agradecidos con el Capitolio por todo lo que nos ha dado y no sé qué más. La ignoro tratando de concentrar todas mis fuerzas y pedir por lo más fuerte que haya que no salga Katniss.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte! Effie Trinket avanza dando saltitos animosamente hacia la urna de cristal redonda donde se encuentran los nombre de todas las chicas del Distrito. Por favor, Katniss no. Y no es ella, pero eso no quita que sea peor.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!


	2. Chapter 2

Corre hasta donde se encuentra su rubia hermana, la abraza tan fuerte como si con eso fuera evitar que se la llevaran. Varios Agentes de la paz contienen a Katniss por los brazos alejándola del lugar, hasta que ella grita algo mas que hace que me caiga como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

No, esto no puede estar pasando. Katniss no puede ir a esa arena, no puede. ¿Como puede ser esto posible? Si solo hace minutos estaba caminando como los demás al centro de la plaza. No, definitivamente ella no puedo ir. Pero también soy consciente que nadie se va a presentar voluntario para que ella no vaya. Los voluntarios de este Distrito han desaparecido como la esperanza de regresar con vida y no en una caja de madera. Como me gustaría correr hacia ella y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que me encargare de que su hermana ni su madre padezcan hambre en su ausencia, por que, bien se sabe que desde la muerte de su padre ella es el sustento de su familia. Pero se que se hago eso los Agentes de la paz no me dejaran acercarme a ella sin mencionar que Katniss me tachara de loco. La veo avanzar con paso firme hasta el escenario donde se encuentra Effie Trinket.

-¡Espléndido! -chilla Effie Trinket-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces...

-¿Que mas da? El alcalde Undersee la interrumpe. -¿Que mas da? Repite. -Deja que suba. Logro divisar a su hermana pequeña detrás de ella gritando de forma histérica.

-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

-Prim, suéltame. Dice Katniss de forma dura, y por su cara noto que esta aguantándose las lagrimas, al igual que yo. Katniss se ira a la arena y ya nunca podre decirle lo importante que es ella para mi, aunque ella ni siquiera sepa de mi existencia. Veo como su amigo Gale tira de su hermana para que ella pueda irse. El rostro de las hermanas Everdeen me parte el corazón. La idea de presentarme voluntario cruza por mi mente, y no es tan mala idea. No soy bueno luchando, ni sobreviviendo pero podría hacer que ella ganara. Poniendo su vida antes que la mía.

-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Effie Trinket. -¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss Everdeen -responde seriamente, como si estuviera aburrida.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que

te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¿Gloria? Debe de estar bromeando esa mujer, pero no la culpo, ella fue criada con esa manera de pensar, con esa ideología, en donde ir a los Juegos es un sacrificio por tu nación, como un kamikaze. -¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo!

Lo que viene a continuación me topa por sorpresa. Las personas en vez de aplaudir guardan silencio para después una a una se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda, la besan y la levantan en alto. Los imito después de unos segundos de darme cuenta de que ya todo el Distrito lo esta haciendo, incluso a los que ya no les importa salir en la Cosecha y se dedican a apostar por quien sera el desafortunado. Es un gesto bastante antiguo y rara vez usado, es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

-¡Miradla, miradla bien! Grita Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor de los Juegos que sigue con vida, bueno con vida es una palabra muy larga, ya que los últimos año se ha puesto como una cuba la mayoría del dia. -¡Me gusta! Mucho... Tarda un rato en proseguir. -¡Coraje! Exclama con entusiasmo. -¡Más que vosotros! ¡Más que vosotros! -grita directamente a la cámara. Y en eso un paso en falso lo hace quedar tirado en el suelo.

-¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama Effie Trinket tratando de calmar a la audiencia y poniendo su peluca en orden. -¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! En ese momento se que no hay momento para dudas, sea quien sea que salga me ofreceré voluntario antes que Gale para poder hacer que ella vuelva a casa, con su familia. Pero en el momento que dicen el nombre del tributo masculino no me dejan la opción de presentarme voluntario.

-¡Peeta Mellark!

Por que soy yo.

Todos mis amigos del colegio me miran con pena, no debo de mostrar debilidad, no hasta que este a solas con mi familia. Camino intentando parecer lo mas firme posible hasta llegar al escenario. Ella me mira con una cara hecha un poema, posiblemente recuerde ese dia. Era un dia bastante lluvioso, y había bastante trabajo en la panadería de mi padre donde normalmente fui acostumbrado a ayudar desde pequeño. Cuando descansaba por varios minutos para poder seguir con el trabajo mi madre me miraba furiosa gritándome que era un holgazán. Veía como atendía a los clientes de la mejor forma posible, siendo amable con ellos y con una que otra broma, a veces me preguntaba por que ella no podía ser así conmigo. Me decide de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de mi madre gritándole a alguien, corrí hasta la ventana mas cercana para ver quien era su victima y sin mas la vi. Era Katniss. Estaba empapada, llena de lodo, con la cara demacrada, sus mejillas huecas señal de que no había comido en días sin mencionar su extrema delgadez. Una idea por demás arriesgada vino a mi mente, nosotros teníamos mucho pan, si tomaba un par tal vez mis padre no se darían cuenta de que faltaban y podría dárselos a ella. Corrí hacia uno de los hornos y deje caer los panes hasta que la corteza quedo negra, los saque en un mal momento ya que mi madre me vio y tiro un fuerte golpe a mi mejilla. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que deje caer los panes.

-¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado! Me gritaba mi madre, tome los panes y salí dela panadería esperando que Katniss Everdeen no se haya ido. Pero no, ella estaba recostada en un árbol cercano, esperando la muerte. Morir por desnutrición es muy común en este Distrito aunque nunca se anuncia de ese modo, siempre son enfermedades como neumonia, aunque claro nadie se lo creía. Revise dos veces atrás en la panadería esperando que nadie me viera, mire hacia lo cerdos y luego hacia ella. Me estaba observando, obviamente por el pan que traía en manos. No espere ni un segundo mas para lanzarle uno de los panes, era de nuez y pasas, segundos después lance el segundo. Entre a la panadería sin voltear atrás y cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi me acerque a la ventana mas cercana para observarla. Estaba viendo los dos panes, al parecer sin poder creérselo, tomo los panes como si su vida se fuera en ello, y en realidad así era, los cubrió con la chaqueta que llevaba color marrón y salio corriendo. Al dia siguiente la primavera ya había llegado como por arte de magia, fui al colegio esperando encontrarme con Katniss para disculparme por no haberme acercado a darle los panes, toda la noche me reñí por habérselos lanzado así como si nada cuando pude haberla ayudado mas. En todo el dia no nos dirigimos la palabra, parecía que no iba a poder acercarme a ella en el dia, hasta que fue hora de salida. Me descubrió mirándola desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, formando una sola hice la cabeza aun lado antes de que ella lo hiciera pero la seguía observando, me di cuenta que algo había llamado su atención, un diente de león, podría decirse que el primero en primavera.

Nos piden que nos tomemos de la mano en señal de buena suerte y por primera vez soy consciente de nuestra cercanía, nunca la había visto a mas de 6 metros y ahora estábamos tomados de las manos. La idea de que ella este pensando que podría hacerle algún daño en la arena me entristece, al igual que pensar que ella estaría dispuesta a acabar con mi vida. Seria lo peor que me podría pasar, aunque admitamos lo, la suerte no esta a mi favor el dia de hoy.


End file.
